Para ella, la más grandiosa de las fiestas
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: -Mundo Moderno- Nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños con amigos y familia. Sus padres nunca estaban y ni siquiera tenía amigos. – ¡No hay forma de que nunca haya celebrado su cumpleaños! – grito Ace. – ¡Eso es tan triste! – grito Sabo. – ¡Yo soy Luffy! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nami!


Pueden leer las historias más rápido siguiéndome en Wattpad las subo primero ahí :D

Gaby Gómez: **LucyConejita**

* * *

Gracias a **Joha781** por subir mis capítulos a fanfiction.

* * *

 **Resumen:** -Mundo Moderno- Nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños con amigos y familia. Sus padres nunca estaban y ni siquiera tenía amigos. – ¡No hay forma de que nunca haya celebrado su cumpleaños! – grito Ace. – ¡Eso es tan triste! – grito Sabo. – ¡Yo soy Luffy! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nami!

 **Personajes:** Luffy, Sabo, Ace, Genzo, Bellemere (menciones de Makino y Shanks)

 **Aclaración:** One Piecey sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Ecchiro Oda.

 _ **Este One-shot también servirá como la entrada a un proyecto,**_ _de un nuevo fic que subiré en algún tiempo más. La historia ha estado rondando en mi cabeza por dos años y tengo un montón de borradores que deben tomar forma._

 **Para ella, la más grandiosa de las fiestas.**

* * *

Tal vez sus padres tenían muchísimo dinero, pero nunca invertían en ella a menos que sea en estudios, nunca tuvo una fiesta increíble de cumpleaños como lo tenían las niñas de su escuela para señoritas. Tampoco tenía hermosos vestidos de princesa traídos y diseñados exclusivamente para ella, lo único diseñado que había obtenido en ropas era su uniforme.

Tampoco había logrado tener juguetes llamativos y caros, lo único caro que conseguía era libros y más libros, por suerte le gustaba leer. No estaba rodeada de amigos ni nada parecido, tampoco salía de viaje o iba de vacaciones a grandes playas. En resumen lo tenía todo pero a la vez nada. Sin mencionar que conocía a sus padres por fotos y porque una sola vez vinieron a su casa y solo fue para avisar que una vez terminado las clases, se mudarían a otra ciudad.

Y justo ese día fue en su cumpleaños, le lleno de felicidad a menos asi podía ver a sus padres, pero no fue asi, los empleados se encargaron de todo y ella fue llevada en la limosina conducida por su mayordomo.

– Estamos a punto de llegar señorita. – hablo suavemente Genzo. – Estoy seguro que s nuevo hogar le gustara. – su tono de voz sonó algo monótono, Genzo tal vez era su única figura paterna, igual que su nana Bellemere era la que ocupaba la figura de madre.

– Sí. – contesto a penas, estaba demasiado decepcionada. Pero de alguna manera acostumbrada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– ¿Entonces hoy es su cumpleaños? – pregunto emocionado. - ¿Habrá pastel? – sonrió enormemente.

– No. La señorita no gusta de esa clase de postres. – contesto.

– ¡Ehhh! ¡Que aburrido! – se quejó con un pequeño puchero. – ¿Qué no dijiste que es su cumpleaños? Bellemere-san – siguió quejándose, la joven sonrió un poco nerviosa.

– ¡No digas eso! – se inclinó provocando que su sombrero casi se cayera. – Por favor, perdone a mi hermanito. – hablo rápido.

– ¡Pero es que si es aburrido! – llevo sus manos hacia atrás de su nuca.

– ¡Ace, Luffy! – les regaño una vez más. Bellemere rio.

– Esta bien, está bien Sabo-chan – le sonrió apaciguando a los tres hermanos. – Es solo que ella no ha tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños nunca. – hablo un poco de mas, tal vez.

– ¡¿Nunca?! – gritaron los tres. Ambos hicieron un pequeño círculo y se susurraron cosas que ella no pudo entender. – ¡Espérenos unos minutos! – hablaron de nueva cuenta juntos. Al pasado unos diez minutos, los tres regresaron con grandes sonrisas.

– ¡Makino comprara un pastel de chocolate! – Luffy hablo de nuevo emocionado. – Shanks dijo que traerá hamburguesas y gaseosas. – hablo de corrido. Bellemere los miro asombrada.

– Esperen un minuto, ¿Qué?

– ¡No hay forma de que nunca haya celebrado su cumpleaños! – grito Ace.

– ¡Eso es tan triste! – grito Sabo. - ¡Asi que como sus nuevos vecinos y amigos, le haremos la mejor de las fiestas! – anuncio. – Aunque… espero no sea… una… molestia. – dudo y tardo en decirlo.

– ¡Ya es tarde para eso! – grito ofuscada. – Además donde se supone que lo harán. – cuestiono.

– ¿? En nuestra casa. – contestaron. Bellemere pensó que eran niños del vecindario tal vez hijos de los sirvientes de alguna casa vecina, ya que estaban vestidos de una forma simple.

– ¿Cuál es su casa? – los niños la miraron confundidos y luego señalaron una casa un poco lejana. Bueno si eso se podía llamar casa. Blancas paredes, cuatro pisos ¿tal vez? Enorme jardín y enormes murallas que no dejaban ver casi nada más de lo que había mencionado. ¿E-esa casa? - Señalo ella también. Ellos negaron con su cabeza.

– Esa no. – dijo Ace. – La del frente. – ella los miro sin entender.

– Es que esta casa da la espalda a la nuestra, lo que vez es la parte de atrás, esa es la casa de nuestros empleados. – revelo. – ¡Aunque ellos son parte de nuestra familia!

– ¡Nuestra casa es la que le sigue! – aclaro el menor, Bellemere extendió su rango de visión. Mansión, era una enorme mansión, un castillo, una fortaleza lo que fuera ¡Era enorme!

– ¿Cuál es su apellido? – pregunto, sudando un poco.

– ¿Mm? D., Monkey D. – Aclaro el único rubio entre los tres. Su mandíbula se desencajo, ese era el apellido de la familia más rica de todo el país.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una limosina blanca estaciono frente un enorme portón negro, el portón se abrió, la limusina siguió un camino corto y bello hasta llegar frente a una hermosa casa de color mandarina, un suave color. – Llegamos, señorita. – anuncio y ella se bajó suavemente, apurada por ir a su nuevo cuarto y tal vez llorar un poco antes de leer su libro favorito.

– ¡Tú debes de ser Nami! – escucho una voz chillona y subió la cabeza, para ver frente a la puerta a Bellemere junto a tres niños, uno de más o menos su edad y otros dos más grandes. – ¡Yo soy Luffy! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nami! – grito emocionado mientras bajo los diez escalones en forma de caracol que tenían por distancia. El agarro su mano sin tapujos y la estiro tras de él. Corriendo ella estaba corriendo. – ¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate? En lo personal preferiría un pastel de carne. Pero vaya a saber porque no existen. – rio fuerte. – ¡Apúrate la cumpleañera no puede llegar tarde! – su respiración era fuerte, si bien estaba en buena forma gracias a los deportes que practicaba, nunca había corrido tanto y tan de repente.

– ¡Espera un momento Luffy! ¡Ni si quiera has dejado que nos presentemos! – escucho gritar a uno de los niños, ella volteo y era uno de cabello negro un poco largo. – ¡Detente ahí, maldito!

– ¡No hables asi Ace! ¡Espéranos Luffy! – no supo porque los tres estallaron en risas mientras corrían, pero rio con ellos tal vez por ¿instinto?, pero tal vez, ese sería el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido en sus ocho años y tal vez uno que nunca olvidaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí._

 **Lucy Conejita**


End file.
